First Time For Everything
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Deemed her "uncle," Luke does his best to be there for Mei when she goes through a bunch of "firsts" while growing up under his care. From first fights to first dates, first embarrassing job to first heartache, things get crazy sometimes. What is a hardened ex cop to do? Humor/Family
1. First Time to the Principal's Office

**Hello! I just watched Safe again yesterday, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I really hope there are still readers out there who like this fandom. It's my first story for it, so please be kind!**

* * *

 **First Time to the Principal's Office**

Luke had his head underneath a car when his cell phone rang. He cursed as he banged his forehead while clambering out into the open.

"Yea?" he answered, rubbing his head with is other hand. It didn't help he already had a raging headache.

"Mr. Wright?"

"Yea?"

"It's Principal Sanders. You need to come down here."

"What happened?"

"Just come."

Luke growled in annoyance as he was hung up on. He did not appreciate it when people were specifically vague.

"I'll be back," he said to the other mechanic, who just nodded. Luke had decided to take up mechanics since he had learned a lot of it when he was younger. It was simple, and it was enough to keep his mind from wondering how long they had before their safe life was shattered.

...

Mei sat with her back against the wall waiting for Luke to come. The boy beside her didn't look at her or say a word. Her knuckles still hurt from punching his stupid face, and it showed on his cheek. The principal's secretary kept looking over her glasses at them periodically as though Mei was going to tear into the boy again.

"I'm here," Luke said, coming in breathless.

"About time," the boy's father muttered. Luke glared at him. Mei avoided his gaze altogether.

"Sanders? They're here," the secretary said into the phone. The door opened then, and they were all gestured inside. Mei sat with crossed arms, not looking at anyone. Luke tried to gauge the situation, but the bruise on the boy's face kind of said it all.

"As you know, we do not appreciate violence in this school," Sanders said, crossing his fingers with is elbows leaning on his desk.

"Then she should be kicked out," the boy's father piped up. "Clearly she instigated it."

"Now wait a minute," Luke interrupted. "How would you know that?"

"Do you see any marks on her?" the father challenged. Luke looked at Mei, and he knew the marks didn't have to be visible to count. She slid her eyes away again.

"She just went nuts," the boy, Howard, said timidly. Luke held back his snort. The kid was putting on the scared act really well.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Sanders said tiredly.

"She hit me," Howard said. "What else do you need to know?"

"Why did she hit you? I somehow doubt that she just randomly decided to punch you in the face," Sanders pointed out.

"She just did!"

"Mei?" Sanders asked. "Feel free to share your side."

"I hit him," Mei said quietly. "Just punish me and get it over with."

"Mei," Luke started.

"See! She admits it!" the father cried. "I don't like that my son can't be safe at this school..."

Whether or not it was the word "safe" that triggered Luke or the fact the guy was being an asshole, Luke felt the sudden need to punch the man himself. He got to his feet angrily.

"Maybe you should teach your son how to respect women," Luke said.

"Mr. Wright, please," Sanders sighed. "Sit."

"Please just give me my punishment," Mei said. She wanted it to be over.

"Mei, you're suspended for a week," Sanders said. "And you write an apology to Howard. Also, you write an essay on violence and what is the better way of resolving issues."

"Okay," Mei said, getting up. "Can I go now?"

"Mei, are you sure...?" Luke started. He was feeling that she was hiding something.

"I want to go home," she said firmly and coldly.

"All right," Luke agreed. "I guess we're done here."

He followed Mei to the truck, and she climbed in. Luke looked at her for a moment before starting the engine. If she was going to tell him, she would on her own time.

...

Howard's words rolled around in her mind that evening. Mei was quiet while they ate supper. It wasn't very long after she had found Luke and they escaped New York together, only five months, but she didn't want to burden him with her problems even if they were friends. Their story was that he was her uncle, that he'd been married to her aunt. Conveniently, her mother, father, and aunt all died in a car accident, leaving her in the care of Uncle Luke. No one disputed it. Later she was on her stomach watching cartoons when Luke entered the living room.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You know I'm here if you want to."

"Okay."

Luke watched her watch TV for a bit. She was so intently focused on it that he wasn't sure if she knew he was still standing there. He knew it was her way of feeling connected to her mother since they watched cartoons together back when she was still with her mother. He eventually left and sat on the deck at the back of the house and listened to the noise of the country. He didn't want to live in a city anymore, and Mei hadn't argued. After about half an hour, Mei came out to join him. He didn't say anything so as not to pressure her to talk. Eventually, she talked on her own.

"He called me a bad name," she said quietly. Luke raged inside. He hated that this girl had to keep enduring pain inflicted by others.

"I thought he might have," Luke nodded, fighting to remain calm.

"I know it was wrong to hit him, but he kept saying it, and I wanted to make him shut up," Mei continued. "I'm sorry I got suspended."

"Why didn't you tell the principal?"

"I didn't want sympathy. I don't want people to think I'm vulnerable, and I knew it wouldn't matter anyway. Howard would still have been right."

"If it makes you feel any better, his face looked pretty sore," Luke offered. Mei gave a slight smile in return.

"I know," she said. "He bawled like a baby."

Luke laughed at this, and she giggled a little too.

"Thanks for telling me," he said after, serious. Mei didn't respond. Instead, she went inside and back to her cartoons. Luke sighed. He'd have to find something for her to do on her week off school.


	2. First Time of the Month

**First Time of the Month**

"LUKE!"

He jolted out of his chair as though he'd been set on fire. He bolted up the stairs two at a time, and hurried to where her voice was shouting from.

"Mei?" he asked through the bathroom door. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm bleeding."

"Bleeding? Where? How bad?"

"It's...embarrassing," her voice came back. Then it hit him.

"Oh," he said. _Oh God._ He was so not prepared for this. He swallowed hard.

"Am I dying?" she asked. He gripped his face hard. Of all the things she had learned and knew about, how was this not one of them?! He didn't even think about it when she had turned 13. He had wrongly assumed the school had taken care of it. He kicked himself for being so stupid.

"You're not dying," he reassured her. "Just, uh, hang on."

"Where are you going?!" she shouted, but he was already going back down the stairs. He needed a female and fast. He hurried over to the neighbor's home, knocking vigorously on the door.

"Yes?" a woman answered.

"Hey, Emma," he said. She had moved in a couple of months ago, and Luke didn't want to admit it, but he rather fancied her. She was British like him, and she was stunning.

"Luke. What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"It's Mei."

"What happened?!"

"Um...girl stuff," he winced. Emma looked at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said after. "Give me a second. I'm coming over." Luke waited while she went back inside and returned holding a bag. He didn't even want to know what was in it.

"She's in the bathroom," he said, pointing. He wasn't going anywhere near it.

"All right. Don't faint on me," Emma teased as she walked past him. Luke paced the kitchen while she was gone. He felt bad that he hadn't prepared her, but he also had no idea how to explain that sort of thing. That's what women were for. His father had given it to him straight, but he didn't know much about women and what they experienced until he was older. His thoughts went back to the school system. Didn't they do this type of stuff? He tried to remember.

"All clear," Emma said, returning with Mei on her heels. He didn't know where to look. He felt incredibly awkward.

"Thanks, Emma," Mei said, smiling at her.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Now, do you need attention?" Emma asked Luke, teasing.

"I'm good. Thanks for coming over."

"My pleasure," she smiled before going out the door. Mei gave Luke a raised brow look in return. She knew he had a thing for Emma, and she knew how embarrassed he was right now about this whole thing.

"What?" he asked.

"And you say you're tough," she smirked.

"Hey, that's a whole different ball of wax," he said.

"Whatever," Mei dismissed, going back to her homework. Luke shuddered. He was glad that was over with. He thought about Emma over at her house alone. He knew she was a widow and didn't have any children. When she had come along, Mei had taken to her right away. Luke figured she could use the female companionship. He was grateful she had been there today because he had no idea what he would have done otherwise when this incident happened.

...

Mei was curled up on her bed and thinking about Emma. She really liked her. She was smart and funny, and she talked to Mei like she was a grown up. Mei wished Luke would hurry up and ask her out. She wanted to see him happy too. Her phone buzzed then.

 **If you need anything else, feel free to let me know :)** Emma wrote.

 **Okay. Might be better if I go over to you. Luke was on verge of fainting.**

 **Haha! I know. He looked a little queasy.**

 **I now have something to chase him away with if he starts to bug me.**

 **;)**

Mei put down her phone then, smiling. She had missed her mother desperately when she thought she was dying. There were just some things a mother should be there for. She thought about Luke and wondered about his parents. He never talked about them. Perhaps he understood exactly how she felt right now.

* * *

 **A short chapter I know. My next one will be a touch longer. Also, for Emma, picture Emily Blunt as I simply love her characters and like having her and Jason Statham's characters in the same story. I really hope someone out there is reading this. If you have the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. First Time Dating a Boy

**First Time Dating a Boy**

Luke cracked his knuckles, looking at the terrified boy standing before him. Mei was upstairs getting ready. She was now 16, and, much to Luke's dismay, she'd discovered boys. He had hoped she would have stayed uninterested until she was at least 20. So much for that. Now, he was intimidating this kid while he had the chance. He didn't want any funny business.

"Stand down," Mei said, passing him.

"Be home by 10. No later."

"11," she said.

"10:30," he compromised.

"Deal. Bye," she said, taking the boy's hand and going out the door. When the boy gave him one last scared look, Luke made the gesture of cutting his throat. The boy practically tripped over his feet going out. He was a year older than Mei and had his own car, which Luke hated even more. The house was quiet once they were gone. Luke looked around, wondering what to do with himself. He decided to go for a walk.

"Hey," Emma said, seeing him as she got out of her car.

"Hey," he replied, waving.

"Big night for Mei," she smiled.

"Worst night of mine," he replied, making her laugh.

"You trust Mei, right?"

"Of course! It's the boys I don't trust."

"She'll be fine," Emma reassured him. "Want some coffee?"

"Yea why not," he agreed. He had nothing better to do than aimlessly walk around until he would eventually (and he knew he would) find Mei on her date and intimidate the boy even further. He stepped into Emma's house and followed her to the kitchen. She prepped him a coffee and handed it to him before sitting on the stool beside him.

"She's having a good time," Emma told him, looking at her phone. Luke craned his neck to look at the text from Mei.

"She writes you?!" he said, injured. He checked his phone just in case. Nothing.

"We're friends," Emma shrugged.

"I'm her friend," he argued. She gave him a look.

"You're her uncle. That is so not the same thing."

 _Yea, about that_. Luke debated about telling her, but something made him decide not to.

"I guess," was all he said back.

"So, how're the cars?" she asked, turning to face him. She rested her cheek on her hand, leaning on the countertop. Luke took her in and wished he was brave enough to ask her out. Ask him to beat up every guy in New York to protect Mei, no problem. Ask a girl out, not so good at that.

"Always needs something fixed," he sighed.

"Is it true you mechanics meddle with it so the owner has to bring it back?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

"I don't do that," Luke answered seriously.

"I know. It's cos you're so honest."

Her phone dinged again, and he resisted the temptation to snatch it from her hands.

"Ugh," she sighed, putting it down.

"What?"

"This guy keeps bugging me for a date."

"Oh?" His heart sank a little.

"It won't work because we work together. He doesn't seem to get it," she went on. "I don't really want to date anyway."

"No?"

"No. Been there, done that. Got my heart broken too badly it's still dangling by a thread in places," she said, sipping her coffee.

Damn it.

...

Mei felt elated when Eddie took her hand in his. It had taken him a while to stop looking for Luke and relax. Mei was going to have to talk to Luke when she got home. He couldn't go on scaring her dates like that. It just wasn't cool.

"I really like you," Eddie said while they were eating dessert. Mei blushed.

"I like you too," she replied.

"Is your uncle gonna kill me?"

"No," Mei laughed. "He's just protective of me. I'll take care of it."

"Okay."

Mei smiled as Eddie continued chatting. She had liked him for a year now, but he hadn't noticed her until recently. They were going to see a movie after this, and Mei was hoping that perhaps Eddie would kiss her goodnight.

...

"Relax, Cujo," Emma said, seeing that Luke was looking at his watch. "It's only 10."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll have her home by 10:15."

"You know, the tough father figure thing looks good on you," she commented. He looked at her, and her eyes were shining. They were halfway through a bottle of wine by now. He wondered if it was affecting her.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I never had kids," she mused. "It just never happened for me."

"I'm sure you still can..."

"Oh, please. You're sweet, but I'm not falling for it. I'm almost 40," she groaned. Luke could have sworn she was ten years younger than that. He would not have put her close to his age.

"I should get home," he said when it was almost 10:30.

"You're gonna scare him," she laughed.

"That's the plan," he responded, getting up and heading for the door. He heard tires and car doors slamming as he opened her door.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Emma said, leaning on the door frame. He looked back up at her.

"You're welcome," he said. He caught movement, and he saw that boy leaning in for...

"Oh, hell no," he said, legging it over to his front door. He didn't make it far when someone leaped onto his back, bringing him down.

"Argh!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" Emma ordered, clapping a hand over his mouth and hissing into his ear. "Do NOT ruin this for her!"

"Get off!" Luke growled, shaking her off of him. She had a rather tight grip, though, and held on. He looked and saw Mei kissing the boy. "Awww I can't watch that." He turned his head away, praying it would end soon.

"It's so sweet," Emma said.

"It's so not," he argued. He managed to pull himself free from her grasp and made himself visible. The boy leaped out of his skin practically and ran to his car.

"Luke!" Mei chastised.

"Yea, you better get," Luke said to the boy's car as it backed out of his driveway quickly.

"Nice going," Mei said, annoyed.

"So, how was your date?" Luke asked innocently.

* * *

 **If you have time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. I'm trying not to feel discouraged that this story is barely being read lol.**


	4. First Time Driving a Car

**First Time Driving a Car**

"Brake!" Luke hollered. Mei slammed both feet on the pedal, and Luke nearly went through the windshield. Luke wasn't sure what a heart attack felt like, but this certainly was close. The guy on his bike glared at her and gave her the finger.

"I can't do this," Mei said, getting frustrated. They were in the city where she'd almost hit a cyclist, and she was very close to having a panic attack. She yanked the truck into a parking spot and stopped.

"Yes, you can. We've practiced."

"Sitting in an unmoving vehicle while you go over it all isn't exactly the best practice," Mei retorted. Luke sighed. They had done well from home to here, but now she was panicking because it was busy and cars were everywhere, not to mention pedestrians.

"I'll drive us home."

"No! I'm not a quitter," Mei said angrily. Luke bit the inside of his cheek. Where had she gotten that from? He briefly thought about what kind of role model he was. She'd seen him too many times not give up on something because he had to do it, even if it meant he almost lost his mind during the process.

"Okay then. Just breathe for a minute, get your bearings, and put it in drive," he instructed. Mei did as she was told, flexing her hands on the wheel. She didn't have the best relationship with cars since the time Luke almost killed them driving against traffic the first time she'd met him. After getting her nerve back, she put the truck in drive.

"You're good," Luke said, seeing no traffic. She eased back onto the road. She was hyper aware of everything around her now. Her knuckles were white, and her hands were so sore from gripping the wheel with a death hold.

"Relax," he instructed, nudging her. "You won't be able to walk after if you stay that tense."

"It's hard," she said. She tried to loosen her arms and hands, but they immediately tensed up again.

"You're doing just fine," he encouraged. "Turn up here, and we'll go back home."

"Okay," she agreed. After checking ten times, she turned and came back around to the street. This wasn't so bad.

 **How's she doing?** Emma texted Luke. He checked to make sure Mei wasn't watching as he texted her back.

 **Almost hit a cyclist, but we're still alive,** he answered.

 **?! You're serious?**

 **Yea. All good, though. He got out of the way.**

 **OMG! She must be terrified.**

 **She's doing just fine.**

"Stop talking about me," Mei ordered, catching sight of Luke on his phone.

"What makes you think I'm talking about you?" he asked.

"Cos you have that stupid grin on your face, so I know you're talking to Emma, and when you're talking to her, you are usually talking about me so stop it."

"You're quite the detective," Luke commented. He felt hot in the face then. Was his like for Emma that obvious?

"Just ask her out already. She likes you too," Mei said, eyes on the road.

"How do you know?"

"Because she gets a stupid grin on her face too. Duh," Mei sighed.

"She's not into dating. She told me that."

"Of course she did. Because she doesn't want to get hurt."

"Now you're a therapist?"

"I have many talents," Mei replied stoutly. "I am a genius, remember?"

"Just drive," Luke ordered. They didn't talk the rest of the way home, which was without further incident. Mei got out of the truck and walked on shaky legs into the house. Luke glanced over at Emma's, but after seeing no one there, he went inside too.

...

He took Mei out driving every chance they had. She eventually got better, and Luke was able to sit in the passenger seat unclenched and a little more relaxed. Soon she'd be driving on her own. She had waited a little longer before getting her learner's because she had been afraid. Luke knew why. Now, though, she appeared completely confident.

"Hands at ten and two," he ordered, catching her driving with one hand.

"Sorry."

"Don't start the bad habits before you get your full license," he told her.

"Like yours?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Driving with your knees while eating is one," she pointed out.

"I don't do that," he argued.

"Please. I saw you!"

"All right. I did it once."

"Sure."

Luke scoffed as Mei rolled her eyes. He knew he wasn't perfect, but still. When they got back home, she threw him his keys and walked to the door.

"You feel ready for the test?" he asked.

"I have lots of time before that," she answered.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yes, I feel ready. Happy now?"

"Of course."

Mei rolled her eyes again and turned on the TV. Luke shook his head as he started dinner. Some things never changed.

* * *

 **If anyone out there at all is reading this, I hope you're at least enjoying it. If you have time to leave a review, I'd appreciate it.**


	5. First Time Having an Embarrassing Job

**First Time Having an Embarrassing Job**

"This is so humiliating," Mei said, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like something from another planet. At 16, she hated the idea of going out in public like this.

"You look cute," Luke said. "Don't forget this." He put the hat on her head and gave it a little shake. Her blank stare came back at him.

"I want to die," she moaned.

"Too late for that," Luke said cheerily. "Come on. You can't be late for your first shift."

"You cannot come in," she ordered, following him to the truck. "You are to stay out of that place unless I'm not there, are we clear?"

"As water," Lee answered. He nodded at Emma as they exited the driveway and passed hers. Mei attempted to hide herself as best as she could while they drove along.

"Your first job," Luke said. "Well, aside from your time with...you know." He thought back to her counting days.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said bitterly. "Although I almost wish I was back there than doing this."

"Every teenager has a humiliating job," Luke noted.

"Oh yea? What was yours?"

"Flipping burgers," he answered. "Just like you!"

"Oh God," she moaned.

"I still make a mean burger," he went on.

"Just stop," she begged. "While you're ahead."

"There's a trick to it..."

"Luke!"

"Okay, okay," he smirked. He remembered the good old days of working late shifts and hanging out with coworkers at parties after. That was before he became who he was.

"Drop me off here," she ordered when they were a block away.

"I will drive you to the front door," he said.

"No, please," she begged.

He ignored her and drove into the parking lot. She muttered in Mandarin and got out.

"Have a great first day!" he shouted out the window at her, grinning widely. She flashed him the finger, making him laugh.

...

Mei was successful in getting covered in grease within the first hour. She overcooked fries every single time, and her feet were killing her. She hated her life. She was better than all this. She could be assisting an accountant or something. Luke had promised it wouldn't be forever, but it sure felt like eternity standing on those hard floors. This day could not get worse.

...

"Poor Mei," Emma said. Luke was sitting with her on her front deck after dropping Mei off at work.

"What?"

"She's hating her life right now."

"It's a job," Luke laughed. "Someone has to do it."

"Don't be mean," Emma said, pushing him a little. Luke enjoyed any contact from her. In fact, he was still thinking about the time she had dropped him in his own front yard to stop him from ruining Mei's first kiss.

"I did the same thing at her age. It will humble her for when she becomes a big shot lawyer or something. You never forget what it's like being the little guy," Luke commented.

"Mei is an old soul. I think she's learned that lesson already," Emma pointed out.

"I've got an accountant friend who's looking for some help. I'll rescue her, don't worry," Luke promised.

"I'm starving. Want some lunch?"

"I know a place," Luke said, a smirk growing on his face.

"No, we can't," Emma chastised.

"It's a free country," he argued, standing up. "Come on. It's on me."

"On you, eh?" she asked, looking at him. He felt a slight tumble, wondering just what she was implying.

"If we hurry, we can catch Mei before she goes on break," Luke said, changing the subject.

"You are so cruel," Emma laughed as she followed him.

...

When Mei saw Luke's grinning face in the window in front of her, she wanted to die. No, she wanted to kill him first.

"Hiya," he waved. She took his money forcefully. Emma was giggling in the seat next to him.

"I hate you both," she said, moving away to get their order ready. When the window opened again, Luke was playing "Do You Want Fries With That" by Tim McGraw. She thrust his change at him and tossed the bag into his lap.

"Oohh, she's mad," Luke teased.

"Love you!" Emma called. Mei let loose a stream of insults in Mandarin as Luke sped away. She was wrong. The day could get worse.

...

Mei glared when Luke pulled up in the truck. She climbed in and slammed the door shut. Luke was overwhelmed by the smell of grease, fries, and burgers. He had forgotten about that part.

"I'm sorry," he said when she didn't speak to him all the way home. She got out of the truck and marched to the house. He followed slowly. When she was mad, she could fire off curse words and insults like crazy, and he didn't want to get caught in the line of fire.

"Mei," he said after she had hidden herself up in her room.

"Go away."

"I have another job for you," he said. A moment later, the door opened. She was freshly showered and changed, but she was still pissed.

"What job?"

"My partner at work has a friend who needs help with his accounting business. I thought that might be more up your alley."

"I hate math," she said bluntly.

"I know, but how much more do you hate flipping burgers and having me embarrass you at work?" Luke asked pointedly. Mei gave a disgruntled sigh. He had a point.

"Fine, but I have other plans for my career, you know. I am not going to be doing math my whole life."

"I know," Luke nodded. "I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

"And Mei?"

"What?"

"You forgot my fries today."

"GET OUT!"

Laughing, Luke went back to the sports channel before he lost a limb.

* * *

 **The silence is killing me. Is it that bad of a story? I thought it was a cute idea, but maybe I'm wrong. Anyway, if anyone has the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	6. First Time Having a Broken Heart

**First Time Having a Broken Heart**

Luke was watching TV when Mei came home from her date with Eddie. Even though he still didn't like that kid, he didn't have such a strong urge to pummel him as much anymore.

"Hey," he said when Mei passed. She didn't answer, and she ran upstairs. Frowning, Luke turned to see Eddie's car backing away slowly. What had that boy done?

 **There's trouble** , he texted Emma.

 **I saw her leave the car upset. Try talking to her** , Emma wrote back quickly. He went up the stairs, wondering just what he was going to walk into. It felt like one of those scenarios where you walked into a fan with no cage on it.

"Mei?" he said, knocking. She didn't answer. "You all right?"

"Go away."

He sighed. She was 17 now, and growing up so fast. She and Eddie had been dating for almost a year. Luke wondered if lines were crossed tonight. He refrained from asking her, but he did wonder. He hoped she was being careful. He wasn't up to being a great-uncle just yet.

"I'm here if you need me."

"I want Emma."

"Ah, okay," Luke said. He figured as much.

 **She wants you** , he wrote Emma.

 **Be right there.**

In less than a minute, Emma knocked on his door.

"What happened?" she asked when he answered.

"Don't know. She won't tell me."

"Oh dear," Emma said, going up to Mei. Luke wished that Mei could talk to him about this stuff, but then again, it might make him want to kill that boy. He waited patiently until Emma returned, which was a good hour later.

"Well?" he asked, worried.

"They've broken up," she replied.

"Oh?"

"Yea. Turns out he wanted more from her than she wanted to give."

"That little weasel!" Luke said, outraged. He got to his feet.

"Easy now," Emma said, putting her hand on his chest. "Killing him won't help."

"Did he hurt her? Did he pressure her?"

"No, no. Nothing like that happened."

"I knew he was a bad one," Luke growled. He cracked his knuckles.

"Be nice to her," she told him. "She needs your support."

"She's always had my support," Luke said roughly. "Since day one!"

"I know you're angry, but try to calm down. She doesn't need to hear you raging."

"I can show you raging. This isn't it," he muttered. Emma didn't hear him as she went out the door. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He had no idea how to handle this.

...

Mei felt like her world was ending. Eddie broke up with her. He didn't want to be with her after all. Emma had helped a little, but Mei still felt broken. She could hear Luke downstairs muttering to himself and making noise. She knew he'd be furious with Eddie that he hurt her. Even though Luke's over-protectiveness got on her nerves at times, it meant a lot that he cared about her. She fell asleep for a while, and when she woke up, she saw a plate of cookies on her nightstand. She peered at it, squinting to read the note.

 **I'm sorry.**

Luke actually made her cookies. She had to stifle a laugh. He really tried. Ice cream was the typical break up food you went for, but most guys didn't know that. She went downstairs and found him covered in flour with chocolate smears on his face.

"You're awake," he said. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, because one nap erases all the hurt," Mei answered sarcastically.

"One day at a time, Mei. Sometimes a broken heart never truly heals," Luke said. She looked at him then and felt bad. She had forgotten about Annie.

"Thanks, Luke," she said, hugging him. "I'm sorry for snarking."

"It's all right. I get it."

Mei went back upstairs, and Luke stood there wondering if she would ever be the same after this.

...

"How is she?" Emma asked when Luke went over. She noticed he had chocolate on his cheek.

"Depressed," he answered. "I knew I should have stopped them that night."

"Oh, Luke. These things happen," she said, reaching to wipe it off his face. She couldn't help it.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You had some food..." she trailed off, showing him.

"Oh, geez," he said, flushing a little. She cocked her head at him. Was he embarrassed?

"She'll surface from the tissues eventually. I did," Emma added.

"I hate to think of someone treating you badly," Luke said boldly. She raised a brow at him.

"It happens to the best of us," she replied. "Beer?"

"Sure."

Luke watched her get one, and he wondered if she'd be different if her heart hadn't been broken into pieces. He knew Annie's death had changed him. He was afraid to love someone again in case it was used against him. It made him worry even more about Mei.

...

The next few days Mei stayed mostly in her room. Luke tried to coax her down and outside a few times, but she always started to cry over something and ran back in. Luke finally got her to go into the city with him, and of course they ran into Eddie. His arm was already around another woman. Mei dropped the fruit she was holding and ran to the truck crying. Luke stared down Eddie, who was avoiding his gaze. The girl boldly stared back, though. Luke just knew she had something to do with the break up. He ignored all his inner voices shouting at him as he followed them down the one aisle. When Eddie was finally alone, he struck.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Luke said, gripping the boy's elbow tightly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"This is assault," Eddie hissed.

"It's barely a scratch. I can show you assault," Luke threatened. "You've got some nerve parading a new girlfriend in front of Mei, in front of me."

"It's none of your business," Eddie tried. Luke tightened his grip, and the boy squeaked.

"You apologize to Mei," Luke ordered.

"I don't have to."

"I think you should reconsider it," Luke said, giving Eddie's arm a twist now.

"Excuse me," the girl said, coming back and seeing them. "I will call the cops if you don't let him go."

Luke knew she would, and it infuriated him.

"I am the cop, miss," he answered, releasing Eddie but giving him a shove into the shelves before walking away. He didn't look back. He found Mei in the truck looking miserable.

"You're not going to jail, so I'm assuming you left him alone," she commented.

"He got the message," Luke said, putting the truck into gear and driving off. "He's an ass."

"He's more than that," Mei replied.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's got the face of an angry pug dog," Luke told her. Mei couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. Luke joined in with her, and he felt good for making her a little bit happier.

"Thanks, Luke," she said after.

"You're welcome, Mei."


	7. First Time Getting Drunk

**First Time Getting Drunk**

Mei was at a party with her friends, and she didn't care what happened. She was still wounded by Eddie even though it had been three months now. He was still with the girl he'd left her for. In fact, they were at the same party together. Every time he kissed his new girlfriend, she took another shot. She had never really drank before. It wasn't something she was interested in until right this moment.

"Whoa, Mei," her friend, Lucy, said. "Take it easy."

"Who cares? He sure as hell doesn't," Mei slurred. She knew it was late. She knew Luke would be worried. She didn't give a damn. She was almost 18 years old. Practically an adult.

...

Luke tapped his fingers on the counter anxiously. It was one in the morning, and Mei wasn't home. She was never this late. He didn't want to disturb Emma by asking if she'd heard from her. Instead, he got into his truck and went for a drive. He knew what he was looking for. Girls' night his ass. That was code for par-tay. He eventually found what he was looking for, and he saw Mei's car there. Shaking his head, he put his truck in park and got out.

...

"I'm so lucky you wouldn't give Eddie what he wanted cos now he's mine," that bitch said in her ear. Mei went to slap her, but she missed. Everything spun. She felt sick. She heard laughter and got enraged. How dare they laugh at her?!

"Mei?!"

Oh, God. Was that Luke? Her head snapped up. Blurry vision and all, she saw him walking around.

"MEI!"

"What the hell, dude?" a guy asked. The sound of his cup being swatted out of his hand was rather loud.

"Is he a cop?" another asked.

"You bet your ass I am," Luke growled in response. Titters and people swearing then.

"Shit!" Eddie yelped. Footsteps pounded out the back door.

"You better run, you little shit," Luke called after him.

"Bye, Mei," Lucy said, hurrying away. Luke found Mei sitting on the floor next to the keg.

"Oh, Mei," he said, bending down to help her get up. She stumbled, grabbing his arm tightly. He led her out to the truck where she promptly threw up in the grass. He held her hair out of the way.

"I feel so sick," she moaned.

"Drinking will do that to you," Luke said simply. He helped her into the passenger seat and gave her a bag. He wasn't fond of cleaning up vomit. He drove slowly and carefully, stopping when she had to throw up again.

"I hate him," she said when they got home. Luke carried her inside. "I hate him so much." She started swearing in Mandarin then.

"I know," he told her, going up the stairs. "I hate him too."

...

Mei woke up the next morning feeling like her head had been beaten with a sledge hammer.

"Oh," she croaked. Everything was so bright, so _loud_.

"Morning," Luke said, coming in with pain killers and a banana.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's fruit," he answered like she was being ridiculous.

"I know what it is. Why are you giving it to me?"

"Best thing to help with a hangover. For me anyway," he said, shrugging. "It might not work for everyone."

"I feel like my head is in a vice," she moaned.

"It'll go away eventually."

"Please don't shout."

"I'm not."

Mei swallowed the pills and held her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" Luke asked.

"Because you would have handled it," she answered.

"No, but I would have told you to come home."

"I had to prove I was fine."

"But you're not."

"He doesn't need to know that," she argued.

"Rest up. We'll get your car later," Luke said, getting up to leave. She felt bad. She didn't know how to read his face in this situation. It almost looked disappointed.

...

"So she drank," Emma said. "That happens."

"She never has before. What if she dives into drugs next?" Luke asked, worried.

"She's a teenager."

"She has big plans, Em, and drugs and alcohol will ruin her chances of the career she's looking at."

"She'll figure it out, Luke. Stop fussing."

Luke sighed and rubbed his face. He looked over at his house, and he knew Mei was in there either sleeping or crying. He had no idea how to fix it for her. He wished he was facing a mob of Russians and Chinese all over again because he at least knew how to help her in that kind of situation. This was foreign to him.

"She'll be all right, Luke," Emma reassured him, placing her hand on his. "I promise."

Luke desperately hoped she was right.


	8. First Time Going to University

**First Time Going to University**

Mei packed her bags slowly. She felt bad for going so far away to school. She knew Luke would miss her, and she would miss him too. She wondered what he would do here all by himself. She wondered if he would finally tell Emma he wanted to date her. She picked up the photo of the three of them taken that summer at the lake. Luke had his arm loosely around Emma, who's hands were on Mei's shoulder. They were all laughing. Mei remembered the tourist who had taken their photo for them. He had tried to steal the camera, but Luke had tackled him and expertly got it back. She smiled at this memory. Yes, Luke was definitely quite a guy.

"You sure you wanna go so far away?" Luke asked, coming to her doorway. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I'll be back on holidays and stuff."

Luke just nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself. He wanted her to be happy, but he also worried about her safety. Michigan State University was far away, and he couldn't protect her there. He admired that she wanted to become an FBI agent, but he wished she had chosen a school a bit closer.

"Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Please don't move to be near me," she said.

"You're 18, Mei. That's really young to be so far away by yourself..."

"I'm on campus. My best friend lives there, and I'll be home as often as I can," she reassured him. "I'm smart, Luke..."

"Yes, and that's what scares me," Luke interrupted. It was what almost got her killed as a child.

"It's not like I brag about it," Mei started.

"You don't have to. People figure it out, and they get ideas. I just don't want that to happen again," Luke said. He clenched his hands at his sides and released them slowly.

"Are you my friend or my father?" she asked him. "Cos I thought we agreed..."

"A friend is allowed to worry about another friend," Luke argued, cutting her off.

"Well, you don't have to. I'm technically an adult now, so I will be fine."

"You will never stop me from worrying about you, Mei," Luke said before he left her room. Mei stood there feeling bad and wondered how to fix it.

...

"She is technically right. She's an adult," Emma pointed out as Luke told her what had happened. He was sitting in her kitchen as always. The past five years he had come here for help with problems or just to hang out. Five years, and he still hadn't asked her out. Maybe it was time to change that.

"That's not the point," Luke muttered. Emma had no idea how he had met Mei or what had happened to them in New York City. He didn't want her to know.

"I know you have this thing where you insist on keeping her safe, but you can't keep her here forever, Luke," Emma said softly. He met her eyes then.

"I promised her," he said back.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"What do you know?"

"Mei told me that you saved her from the Chinese and Russians," Emma said slowly. "That you're not her real uncle but you're her best friend."

"Oh." He hadn't realized Mei would tell her that. He felt foolish now pretending for so long.

"It's okay," Emma reassured him. "I wouldn't have told anyone either. It wasn't that long ago either. Last month."

"I see."

"Luke," Emma said, reaching and putting her hand on his cheek. "You're a really good man. I admire your determination, but she'll be just fine. I promise you."

He didn't have anything else to say. Long after she removed her hand, he still felt it on his skin.

...

Luke followed Mei as she went to find her room in campus. He had her bag slung over his shoulder. He looked around at everything and everyone, and he tried to pick apart the ones who were really hidden bad guys. It was a habit.

"Here," Mei said, stopping. She pushed open the door to find her roommate was already there.

"Hey," the girl said, looking at them.

"Hi," Mei replied. She took the bed opposite and set her things down. Luke dropped her bag on the floor.

"I'm Sasha," the girl said, holding out her hand.

"Mei."

"I think we're gonna have a good year, Mei," Sasha grinned. Luke felt slightly at ease. The girl seemed nice, and she wasn't coming off as threatening. Perhaps Mei really would be all right here.

...

"You don't have to stay," Mei said as they sat in the cafeteria and ate lunch.

"I just want to make sure you're settled," Luke said. He shifted his fries around. He couldn't really eat.

"Sasha invited me to join some friends and look around," Mei said, looking at him pointedly. She wanted him to get the hint.

"You don't want me hanging around being a buzzkill," he nodded. "I get it."

"Sorry. I just...I want to make friends," Mei said.

"Just don't forget the ones you already have, all right?" Luke said, getting up. Mei looked down. Again, she had hurt him. What was wrong with her?

"Luke," she said, rushing after him. He stopped. She hugged him tightly suddenly, startling him.

"What's this for?" he asked, hugging her back.

"I just want to say thank you for getting me this far, for being my best friend," she said, looking up at him. The distance wasn't so far anymore. She had grown a lot, and now she came up to his cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied, a small smile on his face.

"I'll text and call. I'll see you at break and for Christmas," Mei promised.

"Okay."

"I'll be okay."

"I know."

"Luke?"

"Yea?"

"I'll really miss you."

"I'll really miss you too, Mei."

...

Luke spent the first week living like a hermit. He didn't go anywhere or talk to anyone. It was only when a persistent pounding on his front door that he had any contact with another human being.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Emma demanded when he opened the door.

"I haven't felt like company," he answered.

"Well, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because! You just dropped off the face of the Earth," she replied.

"Mei sent you," Luke nodded.

"That too. She's worried, Luke. So am I. Please let me in," she begged. He caved and moved so she could pass. She stood in his hallway, looking at him.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Luke sighed. He missed Mei. Living alone sucked.

"Say you'll take me out on a date," Emma said. He stared at her. Had he imagined that, or was it real?

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Luke. Just ask me already! I don't know why you haven't yet," she said. "Unless you're not into me."

"You said you don't date," he replied defensively.

"Oh that," she scoffed. "That didn't apply to you."

"Well, you had me fooled."

Emma moved closer to him then and took his hands in hers.

"If you won't, then I will," she said. "Will you go out with me?"

"Let me think about it," he answered, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Luke!" She socked his arm. Laughing, he fended off more of her playful blows.

"All right," he said finally. "I'll go out with you. You twisted my arm, literally."

"Pick me up at seven," she said, holding her head up high. "And dress sharp."

"Got it," he smiled. He wanted to tell Mei, but he had a feeling Emma was beating him to it. As expected, he got a text message from Mei.

 **FINALLY!**

He laughed and sent her a winking face back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. First Time Not Passing Something

**First Time Not Passing Something**

Mei came home for break the third year of her being away at school, and she was angry. At 21 now, she knew she couldn't just stomp her feet and scream in frustration, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"Hey, you," Luke said, seeing her coming out of the terminal. "How was your flight?"

"Lousy," Mei answered.

"Uh oh. Someone's grumpy," Luke laughed.

"I failed the physical test," Mei said. "It's important I pass that in order to be qualified."

"Well, to be fair your brain is the best part of you," Luke teased.

"Luke!"

"Sorry. How can I help?"

"Can you train with me?"

"Sure. Whatever you need."

 **Three Days Later**

Luke had escaped to Emma's to get away from the constant nagging of working out. He needed a break. He wasn't exactly built for that much training in a day anymore.

"She's like a machine," Luke moaned. Emma was curled up behind him in her bed. He always had time for that, of course. He would reminisce about their first kiss sometimes. They had gone for a walk when it started to rain. They ran laughing back and stood out of breath in her driveway when the moment presented itself. She had tasted like raspberry rain.

"She doesn't like not being good at something," Emma said, kissing his shoulder.

"Fine, but why do I have to suffer?"

"You offered."

"Right."

Emma's phone went off. Then Luke's. Of course they knew it was Mei.

"You should go before she comes over here and drags you away kicking and screaming," Emma whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to," he said, hiding underneath the pillow. His phone buzzed again.

"Listen to that, Luke. She needs you. Remember when you'd do anything for her?" Emma coaxed.

"I do! I just need a break."

"You had one, and it's time to go," Emma said, putting her foot on his back and pushing. He briefly fought back, causing her to laugh and shriek. Then, the door slammed downstairs.

"I know you're up there!" Mei shouted. "You have lots of time for sex later! I need you now!"

"Told you," Emma smirked. Luke groaned. He hopped out of the bed and threw his clothes back on.

"See you at dinner," he said, pointing at her.

"Fine," Emma agreed, smiling back at him. He went down the stairs and was greeted by an impatient Mei who was literally tapping her foot.

"You couldn't just let it be for a minute, huh?" he asked. "You couldn't be cool."

"No one is happier than me that you two are, uh, shagging as you call it, but this is important!" she finished.

"All right," he caved. "Let's go." He could endure a few more hours of being a punching bag.

 **Four Days Later**

"That's great, Mei," Luke said, checking for blood. She had her hands over her mouth, looking at him in disbelief. She had actually hit him. This was Luke here. He was always fast.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"It's all right," he laughed. "The point is to make you good. We're getting there."

"But I didn't mean..."

"Stop," he said, holding out his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I promise."

They were done for the day anyway. Luke was feeling like death since all Mei had done all break was insist on training and practice fighting. She was going back to school the next day.

"I still don't feel ready," she lamented.

"Just stick to the schedule we wrote up, and find a personal trainer when you get there," Luke told her. "You'll be just fine."

"Why is it that I can memorize something instantly, but I can't run a mile?" she groaned.

"You'll get there," Luke promised. "I have total faith in you." He saw that Emma had texted and asked for him to come over. He didn't know if he had anything left to give her. They'd been dating for three years now, but they still acted like teenagers in that department.

"Go," Mei smiled, seeing him look at the message. "I am going to take a shower anyway."

"All right. I'll see you later," Luke said, patting her shoulder. He was so proud of her, and he knew that when she got with the FBI, she would blow them all away.

...

"So when are you getting married?" Mei asked at dinner. Luke choked on his piece of steak, causing Emma to pat his back. Mei popped her carrot into her mouth, hiding her smirk. Luke gulped some water to get the meat down his throat before daring to answer.

"What?" he asked.

"It's been three years," Mei shrugged. "Are you going to get married?"

"Um," Luke said, turning to look at Emma, who raised on brow at him.

"Oh, have you guys not had that conversation yet?" Mei asked sweetly. Luke shot her a glare.

"We haven't actually," Emma answered thoughtfully. "What do you think, Luke?"

"I think we could talk about it later in private," Luke replied.

"Okay," Emma nodded, going back to her food. Mei smiled to herself while Luke sat there feeling worried. He'd never thought about marriage. After Annie, he never figured he'd get married again. He took a peek at Emma while she chewed. He did love her. They had said that to each other a year and a half ago. He just didn't know about the marriage part.

...

The next morning, Luke took Mei back to the airport.

"Sorry I opened a can of worms," she said, shouldering her backpack.

"It's okay."

"Consider it payback for trying to ruin my first kiss."

"All right."

"Thanks for helping me," Mei said, hugging him.

"You're welcome. Knock 'em dead," he smiled.

"Oh, I will. Brains and brawn. I'm unstoppable," she laughed.

"I'm a little scared," Luke admitted, making her laugh harder.

"I'll miss you."

"And I you. Be safe."

"Always," she grinned. Then she was gone.

* * *

 **If you have time, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Very much.**


	10. First Time Graduating University

**First Time Graduating From University**

"I'm so proud of her," Emma said to Luke as they sat down in their chairs, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Me too," Luke said back.

"I can't believe they already hired her."

"They liked what they saw," Luke commented. He was very proud of Mei. Once she got the physical aspect down pat, everything else just flowed. The FBI liked that her brain was as magnificent as it was. Of course, it meant she would be moving to D.C., and Luke hated the idea of only seeing her for holidays. The last seven years had been long enough without her home. After twenty minutes, the graduates walked in and found their seats. Luke craned his neck, but he couldn't see Mei. He knew she would be vibrating with excitement. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably. At 58, he was starting to feel things he never noticed before. Emma linked her fingers through his, making him smile. They had been married for two years now. Their ceremony had been simple and small. Mei had brought her current boyfriend, Evan, who Luke had to admit was quite the gentleman and seemed smitten with Mei. She was still dating this boy, and he was in the crowd with her waiting to graduate.

"Do you think he's gonna propose to her?" Emma asked, spotting Evan.

"I don't know," Luke answered. His stomach clenched at the thought. When Mei got married, it meant she was officially out of his care. For some reason he'd always pictured them together, staying safe. Times changed of course.

"There she is!" Emma squealed, jumping to her feet and snapping photos. Luke grinned. He loved Emma so much. Mei waved at them, and Luke waved back casually while Emma's arms pinwheeled and flapped about. He had to pull her back down into her seat when the ceremony began. When they finally called Mei's name, Emma screamed and wolf whistled. Luke could tell Mei's face was scarlet from where he was sitting. He whooped as well, pumping his fists. He noticed that Emma was crying a little when Mei walked off the stage. He put his arm around her, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

...

"Oh, Mei," Emma said, hugging her tightly once the ceremony was over.

"You're squishing me," Mei gasped.

"Give her some air," Luke said, tugging on Emma's arm. Mei gave him a grateful look.

"We did it, babe!" Evan cried, bouncing into view. He picked up Mei and spun her around, making her laugh.

"You two are incredible," Emma said. "We are so proud of you both."

"Thanks," Mei smiled. Luke gave her a sideways hug, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you," he said. She had to move to D.C. the next day. They had set up her apartment a few days earlier.

"You could come too," she suggested. Luke was surprised. She had been adamant not to have him live near her when she was in school.

"I don't want to crowd you in your new life," he said. "You should have your own start."

"I'll never feel entirely safe if you're not around," she told him, looking at him.

"I'm old now," he joked. "I think you can keep yourself safe now."

"Promise me you'll think about it," Mei said seriously. "I know I didn't want you around before, but I was young then. I've realized how much I miss seeing your wrinkled face every day."

"Thanks a lot, Mei."

"You're welcome," she said brightly.

...

Luke sat on the front porch looking out at the yard. Emma had rented out her house and moved in with him when they got married. He kept thinking about Mei's proposal. What really was there left here for him in Seattle? He'd come there for her to go to the fancy school. He had nothing keeping him there now.

"Don't bust a brain cell," Emma teased, joining him. She handed him a mug of coffee.

"What would you say about moving?" he asked.

"To D.C.?" she asked, knowing him well.

"Do you have any ties here?"

"None."

"Me either."

"I think it's a good idea."

"I didn't want to intrude on her new life, but she wants me to be there," Luke said.

"Then let's go."

"And that right there is why I love you," he smiled. She leaned in to kiss him gently, and he put all other thoughts from his mind as it got heated.

...

Mei was arranging her living room when her phone rang. She answered, seeing that it was Luke.

"Hey," she said, squeezing the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she straightened the frame on the wall.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you up to?"

"I'm just getting settled," she answered. "It's so weird to live alone."

"No more roommate driving you nuts," Luke said.

"Yes, finally. I can crank my music up loud and no one will care."

"Your neighbors might."

"Oh...right," she agreed. "One day when I have my own house, I will turn my music up loud."

"All right then," Luke laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what you asked me the other day," he answered.

"And?"

"Emma and I are gonna move to be with you."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"I'm very happy," Mei said, smiling. He laughed.

"I know you are. We're happy too. It just made sense. There's nothing here for us without you."

"I'll help you find a place," Mei promised.

"Thanks, Mei. I'll let you go for now. Just wanted to tell you the news."

"Okay. Talk soon," she said. They hung up, and she stood in her living room staring at the photo of her and Luke about a year after he'd saved her. They were laughing at the camera, and he had his arm around her. It was rare to see him grin that wide in those days. Now, he was smiling all the time. Mei was glad to see her friend so happy finally.

* * *

 **I would greatly appreciate a review from you, if you have the time. Do you like this story? Any favorite parts? :D**


	11. First Time Getting Engaged

**First Time Getting Engaged**

"Ow!" Emma yelped, hopping up and down on one foot.

"What happened?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I stubbed my toe on a box," she complained.

"Well, unpack faster," he teased. She smacked him as he passed, making him laugh. They had just moved into their new house in D.C., and it was taking a while to get things unpacked and settled. A knock sounded on the door then.

"Hey," Evan said, coming in. "Wow, you guys have a lot of boxes."

"It's all hers," Luke said quickly. "I travel light."

"I'm a woman, that's why," Emma argued.

"Yea okay," Luke smirked.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Evan asked, looking nervous suddenly. Emma gasped.

"You're going to ask! Oh my God that's so old fashioned!"

"Ask what?" Luke questioned, puzzled. Evan flushed.

"Can we...?" he said, gesturing. Luke followed him to a private room. Emma stuck her lip out, disappointed she wasn't invited to the conversation.

"What's up?" Luke asked when they were out of earshot.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask you if it would be...if it'd be all right for me to ask Mei to marry me," Evan blurted out. Luke stared at him. Emma had warned him this was coming.

"Will you treat her well?" he asked. Evan nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"You'll respect her?"

"Yes, sir."

"You'll keep her safe?"

"With your help," Evan replied.

"Good answer," Luke nodded. "All right. You have my permission."

"Thank you, sir," Evan said, releasing the breath he was holding. Luke clapped him on the back.

"Good luck getting her to say yes," he said, moving away.

"Wait, what?" Evan called after him. Luke smirked. He didn't want the boy to think it was going to be that easy.

...

Mei was staring at Evan on his knee holding the ring in his hand. She had not expected that.

"Evan," she whispered. Her mind was spinning. Did she want this? Did she love him? Looking at him, she knew she did.

"You're going to say no, aren't you?" Evan said, looking sad suddenly.

"No!" she cried, making him flinch. "I mean, no, I'm not saying no. I'm saying yes."

"You are?"

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. She held out her hand for him to put the ring on. He had sweat all over his forehead, making her want to laugh.

"I love you so much," he said after.

"I love you too."

Mei reached for her phone to call Luke when their buzzer sounded. Evan went to answer it and started to laugh in the hallway. Curious, she went to see what was so funny. Emma and Luke were standing there.

"She insisted," Luke apologized.

"Did you?" Emma asked Evan, who nodded. She then shrieked. "Let me see it!"

"You knew?" Mei asked as Emma grabbed her hand and studied the ring.

"He asked permission," Luke told her. "Like a good man would."

"We aren't staying long. I just wanted to see it," Emma said. "We'll leave you to your night. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations," Luke said, shaking Evan's hand and receiving Mei's hug tightly.

"Thanks for letting him ask," she teased.

"I meant it when I said he's a good man," Luke said seriously. He patted her shoulder. "See you soon."

Mei felt her face glowing as Luke and Emma left, leaving her and Evan to celebrate their engagement. Things were definitely going well.

...

"Our little girl is all grown up," Emma sighed, running her fingers down Luke's arm. It was later that night, and they were lying in bed together.

"She has."

"I can't wait until she has a baby."

"If she has one. Don't put that pressure on her," Luke tutted.

"Oh, but she has to have a little Mei running around!" Emma cried.

"Let's leave that up to her," Luke laughed. Emma pouted for a second before snuggling into him tighter.

"You did a wonderful job with her, Luke," she said quietly. He squeezed her fingers.

"I like to think so."

"You did."

Luke smiled in the dark. Yes, Mei had become quite the accomplished woman. Her future was bright, and he did have something to do with it. He was glad once again that he had saved her all those years ago. She deserved to have this life.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	12. First Time Walking Down the Aisle

**First Time Walking Down the Aisle**

Mei adjusted her hair nervously. She had ten minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle, and she was trying not to feel anxious. She never did like being the center of attention. It wasn't a big ceremony, but there was still about fifty people there. That was enough.

"You all set?" Luke asked, coming into the room. He stopped when he saw her. She turned to face him.

"I think so."

"You're beautiful, Mei," he said.

"I'm okay," she downplayed.

"No, Mei. You're stunning," Luke assured her. He felt a little choked up to see her looking so grown up and beautiful. His mind flashed back to the first time he'd seen her in her skirt and blue sweater. So much had changed.

"I'll take your word for it," she smiled.

"Evan is going to lose his mind when he sees you," Luke told her, grinning.

"Are you two ready?" Emma asked, popping her head in. "Oh, Mei! You're an angel!"

"Enough," Mei said, blushing. She straightened her veil. Emma was her matron of honor, and Evan's best friend was his best man. Luke was going to walk her down the aisle.

"Ready?" Luke asked. She nodded. He held out his arm, and she looped hers through it. Emma went ahead of them, and when they reached the sanctuary, she started down the aisle.

"Bet you never thought you'd be giving someone away, huh?" Mei asked as they waited to go next.

"Not really," he admitted.

"You're still my best friend," she reassured him. He smiled.

"I know."

They started to go down then, and Luke saw how Evan's eyes almost fell out of his head. He refrained from smirking. He kissed Mei's cheek and handed her to Evan before sitting down. He felt the lump in his throat when they said their vows. He saw Emma openly crying a little. His Mei was all grown up.

...

"I didn't know you could dance," Mei commented when she sat down beside Luke. He was breathing heavily. Emma had gone to the ladies' room.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he responded.

"It's a shame it's all over so fast," Mei sighed.

"Everything goes quickly when you're having fun," Luke told her. "So, Emma wants to know when you're going to have a baby." He noticed Mei's face darken slightly before recovering.

"You okay?" he asked.

"She'll have to wait a very long time. Never actually," Mei answered, looking down. Luke felt concern then.

"Did something happen?" he prompted. She didn't reply for a moment.

"I thought I had a pregnancy scare last year, but instead they told me that I had tumors on both of my ovaries. They removed them, and I no longer can have children," she answered.

"Oh, Mei," Luke said, gripping her hand. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It was hard to accept for a while, and I almost told you, but I didn't want to upset anyone else. I figured maybe you'd all just think I was too busy with work to have children."

"I'm so sorry, Mei."

"It's okay. I think it's for the best."

"You want me to tell Emma for you?"

"Sure. But...later."

"Definitely."

They watched the others dancing until Emma came back.

"Oh, sweetie, this was such a wonderful day," she gushed. "You're a beautiful bride."

"Thanks, Emma."

"You'll be leaving for your honeymoon soon, right?"

"Yes."

"We're gonna head out I think," Luke said. "We'll see you when you get back."

"Okay," Mei nodded. They shared a look, and Luke knew he was to tell Emma while Mei was out of the country to give her time to process things before Mei came back. They all walked to the entrance of the building together. Evan was holding Mei's hand and grinning hugely. Luke looked at the two of them, and he knew that Mei was in very good hands. He no longer had to worry about her. Well, he always would anyway, but he knew Evan could take care of her.

"Love you both," Mei said, hugging them.

"Love you too," Luke replied. She quickly brushed a tear away. He felt his own throat tighten. Goodbyes were hard even though he would see her again. She was just going on her honeymoon, but it felt like an end of an era for some reason.

"Off we go," Emma said. "Have fun! Call us when you're back!"

"We will," Evan agreed. Mei rested her head on Evan's shoulder, still looking at Luke.

"Be safe," he said.

"You too," she replied. Luke's last view of her was of her waving at him. He looked away as they got into his truck, and he waved as they drove away. Emma turned the radio on, and she hummed along with the song that was playing. Luke sifted through all the memories of the different events during his time with Mei. She had been a very good friend, even when she was going through her teenage years of hormones. They would always be friends...until his dying day. That was his promise, and he always kept his word.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I was going to do an epilogue, but then I didn't want to bum anyone out, so I don't think I will. I hope someone got some enjoyment from this story. Thanks to anyone who read it. Until next time.**


End file.
